


Snippet of a fic I’ll never finish

by princelogical



Series: Fics I’ll Never Write [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 10:52:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17466179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princelogical/pseuds/princelogical
Summary: “Are you always this obnoxious?” the boy asked.“Yes,” Roman replied. “Nice eye shadow by the way. Where’d you get it? Emos R Us?”The boy snorted and rolled his eyes. “Quit slamming my aesthetic. You look like you belong in a Disney movie.”“I’ll take that as a compliment.”





	Snippet of a fic I’ll never finish

Music blasted loudly through the reception hall. Roman watched his mom, who’d drank just a little too much wine, laughing loudly at the table with her newly married sister. It was nice to see his mom happy and laughing, even if he was bored out of his mind. He didn’t know anyone at the reception, and though he loved meeting new people, it would have been nice if Patton, his friend from work, would have been able to make it.

He snatched another slice of wedding cake as he walked along the dance floor. It had reached that point where most people were tired of dancing and the only people left were a few couples, gently swaying together, even though the speakers were blasting upbeat dance tracks from the eighties. Roman’s eyes caught those of a young boy who looked around his age, wearing a heavy black hoodie and tight black jeans.

Roman made his way over, happy to have found a cure to his boredom. He sat down at the table next to the boy who was not-so-subtlety glaring daggers at him.

“Anyone ever tell you not to wear black to a wedding?” Roman asked.

The boy scowled. “I’m pretty sure I’m not the bride.”

“Easy, Hot Topic; I was teasing. I’m Roman.”

“I’m none of your business,” the boy replied. “Please go away.”

“You’re in a good mood.”

“Whatever.”

“Geez. Did your parents have to drag your angsty emo teen butt over here? Weddings are supposed to be fun. And beautiful and-”

“Are you always this obnoxious?” the boy asked.

“Yes,” Roman replied. “Nice eye shadow by the way. Where’d you get it? Emos R Us?”

The boy snorted and rolled his eyes. “Quit slamming my aesthetic. You look like you belong in a Disney movie.”

Roman looked to his black pants, white shirt, and red tie. He smiled. “I’ll take that as a compliment.”

“Oh, please do. It was entirely that- a compliment,” he said sarcastically.

“Besides, at least my colour pallete actually has some… colour.”

“My colour pallete is fine.”

Roman grinned. “I bet you have an edgy Instagram… Dark theme; Bio reading, “Edgelords unite here.””

“I bet you post a pastel pink background with the word “Positive vibes” in red text every day. And that’s it.” The boy’s eyes lit up. “Oo, no. It’s just selfies. Of you. All the time.”

“Aren’t you funny?” Roman grumbled. “My Instagram is actually just pictures of dogs and Disney.”

The boy grinned wickedly. “Shame.”

“It’s Roman talks. But talks is without the “a”. Like R, O, M, A-”

“I know how to spell. What makes you think I’m going to follow you?”

“In your very dark emo heart, you actually want to see the glorious wonders of puppies and Disney.”

“Right,” the boy said. “You wish.” A woman made her way up to the table, her curls a mess, and a big smile on her face.

“Virgil, honey, we’re leaving. Meet us in the car.”

“Coming,” the boy mumbled, his face turning red.

The woman walked away and Roman snickered. “Virgil?” he asked.

“Shut up,” Virgil snapped as he stood up, blushing. “Bye.”

“Bye, Hot Topic! Remember to follow me!”

“I’m not following you!” Virgil called as he walked toward the exit.

**~O~**

·     _March 15 th 4:40pm – notesfromthediningroom has followed you!_

·     _Notesfromthediningroom;_ **Virgil** ;  _18 | he/him | drowning_

·     _March 15 th 10:22pm – you have started a conversation with notesfromthediningroom!_

·     **Romantlks (10:22pm):** HAHAHAHAHA i was ALMOST COMPLETELY RIGHT HAHAHA

·     **Romantlks (10:22pm):** nice aestheticdhcnhjdfnjgvnj

·     **notesfromthediningroom (10:31pm):**  shut up -_-

·     **Romantlks (10:32pm):**  do u take all of the pictures urself? or does ur local edgy picture dealer sell them to u?

·     **notesfromthediningroom (10:33pm):**  ughhhh, why did I think it was a good idea to follow u?

·     **Romantlks (10:35pm):**  bc I am charming and hilarious and we are destined to be friends.

·      **Romantlks (10:35pm):**  so u write all of the poems?

·     **notesfromthediningroom (10:36pm):**  yeah.

·     **Romantlks (10:36pm):**  i’d make fun of u more, but they aren’t half bad, man

·     **notesfromthediningroom (10:37pm):**  Wow, I’m flattered.

·     **Romantlks (10:38pm):**  np! :P u liek my pictures?

·     **notesfromthediningroom (10:40pm):**  ur selfies are nice

·     **notesfromthediningroom (10:40pm):**  can I sell them to “I’m Way Too In Love With Myself Magazine” we can split profits.

·     **Romantlks (10:41pm):**  I’d love to.

·     **notesfromthediningroom (10:41pm):**  cool.

·     **Romantlks (10:44pm):**  we can use some of the money to buy u some reasonable clothes!!!

·     **notesfromthediningroom (10:48pm):**  my clothes are perfectly reasonable.

·     **Romantlks (10:49pm):**  riiiiiigggghhhhht. emo

·     **notesfromthediningroom (10:50pm):**  i will log off, I stg.

·     **Romantlks (10:51pm):**  noooo pls dnt I’m bored

·     **notesfromthediningroom (10:51pm):**  shame.

·     **Romantlks (10:53pm):**  :(

·     **Romantlks (10:54pm):**  r u always this mean?

·     **notesfromthediningroom (10:56pm):**  to idiots… yes. Yes I am.

·     **Romantlks (10:57pm):**  thnx. ur a little ball of positivity.

·     **Romantlks (10:59pm):**  so what do u do for a living

·     **notesfromthediningroom (11:00pm):**  cry.

·     **Romantlks (11:02pm):**  OHMYGOSH UR SO EMOOOOO

·     **notesfromthediningroom (11:03pm):**  har har. But fr, i work at Starbucks

·     **Romantlks (11:06pm):** I take back all my emo comments… ur actually just a really sad hipster.

·     **notesfromthediningroom (11:06pm):**  wow, u caught me. what do u do with ur life?

·     **Romantlks (11:07pm):**  act. I’m a drama student

·     **notesfromthediningroom (11:07pm):**  shocker.

·     **Romantlks (11:08pm):** rude.

·     **Romantlks (11:20pm):** I gtg 2 bed now. ttyl, edge lord.

·     **notesfromthediningroom (11:22pm):** if we never talk again, it wouldn’t disappoint me.

·     _March 27 th 5:44pm – you have started a conversation with notesfromthediningroom!_

·     **Romantlks ():**  heyo

·     **notesfromthediningroom ():**  Hello.

·     **Romantlks ():**  hyd?

·     **notesfromthediningroom ():**  fine. u?

·     **Romantlks ():**  good. what starbucks u work at?

·     **notesfromthediningroom ():**  stalker.

·     **Romantlks ():**  no, fr, I wanna know so I can come and order my fave coffee

·     **notesfromthediningroom ():**  yeah, what’s that?

·     **Romantlks ():**  venti double blended vanilla frap wit 6 pumps of coconut milk whipped cream sprinkles and cinnamon.

·     **notesfromthediningroom ():**  omg, ur actually the most ridiculous person I’ve met.

·     **Romantlks ():**  it’s yummy tho, so ur judgement doesn’t matter

·     **notesfromthediningroom ():**  Cccool.

·     **Romantlks ():**  Do you even know how to uphold a conversation?

·     **notesfromthediningroom ():**  no.

·     **Romantlks ():**  oh thank god

·     **Romantlks ():**  so ur not purposefully hurting my fragile heart

·     **notesfromthediningroom ():**  so like ur ego then?

·     **Romantlks ():**  ROOD

·     **notesfromthediningroom ():**  does it count as rude if it’s true?

·     **notesfromthediningroom ():**  hm.

·     **Romantlks ():**  valid question

**Author's Note:**

> fic I wrote a long time ago for the hell of it. It has no plot. No importance. It just... exists.


End file.
